wave_watchersfandomcom-20200213-history
Harold Jackson
President Harold Aurelius Jackson was the 4th President of Wildwood & served from 20-31Y. He was young boy who lived in District 12, but became successful moving to the Capitol, where he entered law school & became interested in politics. In the 20Y elections, he won the election with a narrow 7-6 victory against his opponent. In 25Y, he signed Protocols 59637 & 59368, enforcing the No Man Left Behind & Water Safety Acts. 5 years later, the Great Flooding destroyed Districts 1 & 2, leaving the island in a state of disarray & anarchist chaos. To resolve the problem, Jackson declared war on Storm Island & the Knights of Storm Island & declared martial law. Jackson led troops into battles during the war, which led to his death after visiting District 7. Bio Early Life Jackson was raised in District 12. To find success in his life, he moved to the Capitol. After taking financial success in Districts 1 & 2 by purchasing a casino on the boardwalk, he attended law school. He later served the case Gideon vs. Wainwright, which entitled every defendant to an attorney as a man in District 10 was convicted of larceny & the district had not given him an attorney & he was too poor to afford one. This success made Jackson well known & the Constitution of Wildwood was amended to the requirements of this case's outcome. Election His success in court nominated him in the Republican party for the primarys. After winning the primary election, Jackson selected Eric Wildson of District 7 as a running mate. He won after 10 weeks of campaigning, winning only 10 votes over the Victor's Number of 95. Presidency During his presidency, Jackson accomplished a number of successes & blunders to his public image. Tax Waves Before Jackson even took office or was heard of, Wildwood began to plummet into debt from the economic fallout of an era known as the Great Inventing. Sometime years before the election, in Districts 1 & 2, the districts raised property taxes, which failed miserably, worsening the debt & evicting citizens (most notably Tom Riddle). Jackson, in an attempt to stop the deficit, raised taxes in all of the districts 3-9. This tax wave failed too & brought up unrest in the districts & people in Districts 8 & 9 protested & the districts that weren't affected (10-12) began to protest & refused to even pay their taxes. Trying again, Jackson raised the income & property taxes in all districts. This tax wave evicted John Lemon, a bus driver in District 7 who knew Tom Riddle. No Man Left Behind & Water Safety Acts In the year prior to the start of Jackson's term, the Wave Watchers had weakened. In Jackson's State of the Union Address of 25Y in January, he called for the Congress to begin legislature on creating a bill to make the program mandatory rather than voluntary. Before the Congress began crafting the bill, in July, one day, with a beach full of people, the Knights of Storm attacked the weakened Wave Watcher forces & murdered at least one innocent civilian. Jackson approached Congress again to create the bill. Finally, a month later, the Congress starting crafting two bills. Jackson signed both bills, Protocol 59367 & 59368, into laws, the No Man Left Behind Act & the Water Safety Act. The No Man Left Behind Act made the Wave Watcher attendance mandatory & the Water Safety Act closed all beaches for the time being. Both bills had an expiration time of 5 years. Public response The public was outraged & a Supreme Court case challenged the No Man Left Behind Act's constitutionality called Norton v. Capitol. Great Flooding In 30Y, after successfully winning reelection before his first term ended, the Knights of Storm attacked the Boardwalk, bombing & destroying the dike beneath the boardwalk. With all of Districts 1 & 2 & some of District 3 beneath sea level, the two districts were drowned in the greatest flooding event since the Snowball Wild ocean rise. In retaliation, Congress declared war on Storm Island & Jackson called martial law. Death As the war raged, the Knights captured the lands that used to be Districts 3 & 6-12. Jackson led troops to arms & into an invasion of District 7 to reclaim the lands. The Knights, overwhelmed by the massive numbers, were shot down & caught off guard. After quickly recovering, the panicking Knights trapped the troops in the district by engaging land mines they had buryed under the streets in preparation for any battles that would dare to attempt to steal back their lands. To rescue the troops, Edward Simpson, son-in-law of James Norton, who sued Districts 5 & 7 in the Norton v. Capitol case, opened up a manhole & allowed the troops to safely avoid the bombs by heading through the District 7 sewers into the Capitol. President Jackson & General Maxwell, badly injured, died in the Capitol hospital a week later, leaving behind a nation of war & dispute. Before he died, Jackson told John Lemon, a bus driver from District 7, that Eric Wildson was now president & that Lemon was general. Category:Wildwood Category:World War II Category:Capitol Category:District 12 Relationships Eric Wildson William Maxwell John Lemon Tom Riddle Jackson has no memory of a relationship between himself & Tom Riddle. But both knows the other through the legends of Tom Riddle & Jackson's success as President.